Many products and inventions have been developed in recent years using “marker-based” technologies for object recognition or other technologies to create entertainment systems under the umbrella of augmented reality or to enhance a video gaming experience. Primarily, these inventions morph or superimpose graphics on an entity or physical object captured via an electro-optical camera collection and then “virtualize” the combined images. The present invention is an system designed to enhance pre-defined image “backgrounds” (immersive landscapes) such as posters or play fields with customized displays that change based on objects recognized by one or more sensors, thereby creating an immersive play environment for physical and imaginative play with real world objects in a manner determined by the actor(s) engaged in play.
Various consumer and commercial products and technologies are available for Augmented Reality tools and toys based on marker-based object recognition in photos or video stream captures, or using technologies such as Near Field Communication (NFC) or Radio Frequency Identification (RFID). Object class recognition (e.g., detecting “cars” or “faces”) with “markerless” object recognition is also available.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,316,298, 8,542,250 and 8,549,440 as well as offerings from video game makers provide marker-based or motion-based technologies. However conventional systems focus on extending a video game or video stream from and on the sensing device itself, such as a handheld gaming device, tablet or phone, or enhancing the imagery in a video game display.